Duelo de sombras
by Etc o X
Summary: -Dedicado a UltiSg por su cumpleaños - Durante los disturbios de la era tokugawa, hubo mucho combates que jamas salieron a la luz, cuyos unicos testigos fueron las paredes y el suelo. Este es uno de ellos entre Hajime Satio y un extraño Hitoriki.


Dedicado con mucho cariño a Ulti Sg por su cumpleaños

**Duelo de sombras**

            **Kyoto la antigua capital del país adornada con su maravillosos templos representaba muy bien la arquitectura y el arte japonés, además de ser una de las principales ciudades del país pero… actualmente la realidad era otra el olor a sangre inundaba cada esquina que pudiera a ver, contactes muertes entre los realistas y los hombres del shogun se enfrentaban, y todos por la misma razón el bienestar del Japón.**

**            Los lobos de Mibu o mejor conocidos como el Shisengumi los lideres sin duda alguna eran de los hombres mas poderosos del Japón, destacando uno en particular el líder de la 3º tropa Hajime Saito…**

**            Saito caminaba por las calles de Kyoto tranquilamente si tenia suerte se encontraría con el realista mas poderoso hitoriki Battusai y ponerle fin al combate que ya habían empezado varios días atrás, nunca habían logrado acabar el combate siempre había algo que los detenía y permitía a Battusai escapar y esconderse entre las sombras.**

**-ARGGGHHH…**

**            El grito de dolor saco a Saito de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia el lugar donde lo escucho, sonrió al percatarse que podría ser Battusai.**

**-El fuerte vive…**

**            Saito se detuvo al ver al hitoriki y maldijo su suerte al ver que no era battusai y vio hacia los cuerpos, eran miembros del Shinsengumi.**

**-…el débil muere**

**            Saito tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al ver como una intensa llama empezaba a cubrir los cuerpos sin razón alguna sorprendiéndolo, de entre las llamas salio el hitoriki abalanzándose contra Saito con un corte horizontal, el lobo de Mibu por sus rápidos reflejos alcanzo a cubrir el golpe.**

**            El hitoriki aprovechando el impulso del golpe brinco encima de Saito y dando una marometa cayó a sus espaldas y lanzo un tajo rumbo a la cabeza de lobo de mibu.**

**            Contra cualquier otra persona esta acción era terminando pero para Saito era diferente había alcanzado a mover su espada hacia su espalda bloqueando el golpe, y dio un giro para mover la espada de su oponente y quedar frente a frente.**

**            Ambos espadachines dieron un brinco hacia atrás para retroceder. Saito sonrió, el hitoriki que se enfrentaba era fuerte no uno de esos patéticos hitorikis que había enfrentado con anterioridad.**

**-Prepárate para morir- dijo Saito sonriendo**

**            Saito estiro su brazo derecho hacia delante al igual que su pierna, y semiflexiono su pierna izquierda y llevo su mano izquierda a la altura del hombro haciendo que la punta de su espada tocara la punta de su mano derecha. El hitoriki solo sonreía, con malicia.**

**            Saito sonrió y se lanzo  contra su oponente a una increíble velocidad y llevo su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente para golpear la cabeza del hitoriki, este mostrando su increíble habilidad se agacho listo para clavar su espada en el pecho de Saito.**

**-Crees que ya esquivaste mi gatotsu**

**            El hitoriki no vio venir la rodilla de Saito hasta que fue muy tarde golpeándolo en la cara y haciéndolo caer al suelo.**

**            La fuerza del rodillazo normalmente no mataría a nadie pero la velocidad y el impulso de Saito había suficiente fuerza para matarlo, Saito sonrió reconociendo la habilidad de su oponente había tenido la suficiente para bajarse en el momento justo.**

**-Jejejejjeje**

**            Saito vio con sorpresa al ver como se levantaba al hitoriki, aunque su cabeza sangraba sus ojos no habían perdido nada de brillo. Saito noto algo particular en el hitoriki sus ojos a diferencia de un hitoriki normal que tenia amarillos, estos brillaban como las llamas del infierno.**

**-Si ese fue el gatotsu, me has decepcionado capitán de la 3º tropa Hajime Saito**

**-Vaya, las basuras se vuelven inteligentes sabes como me llamo- dijo confiadamente**

**-Conozco más de lo que te puedas imaginar.**

**            Saito poniéndole poca importancia a lo que dijo el hitoriki volvió a ponerse en posición de gatotsu. Listo para acabar de una vez por todas el combate.**

**            Se volvió a lanzar en contra del hitoriki y este solo sonrió y se quedo sin moverse esperando el ataque, Saito lanzo su espada de nuevo rumbo a su cabeza y el hitoriki rechazo el golpe con su espada con suma facilidad, de nuevo el hitoriki creyó que había esquivado su golpe pero con el impulso podía lanzar aun golpe de lado al descubierto cuello del hitoriki.**

**-¡No puede ser!- exclamo sorprendido**

**            La espada de Saito había sido detenida por solo 2 dedos de la mano izquierda del hitoriki.**

**-tu fuiste muy amable al mostrarme tu gatotsu ahora te mostrare mi homuradama en compensación**

**            El hitoriki se llevo su espada hacia espalda tocando su funda produciendo chispas, cubriendo la espada en llamas y lanzando un corte sobre el pecho de Saito. Saito cayó de rodillas sujetándose el pecho.**

**-Es la primera vez que sientes como te queman y te cortan al mismo tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa cruel.**

**            El hitoriki levanto su espada listo para acabar con Saito, cuando escucho a lo lejos sonidos. Eran del shinsengumi, suficiente gente para causarle problemas, el hitoriki observo esto y guardo su espada y empezó a caminar hacia la oscuridad sin prisa, mientras Saito observaba con furia.**

**            El hitoriki voltio y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona y dijo:**

**-No importa si vives o mueres… al final de esta guerra ni los realistas, ni los tokugawa gobernaran esta nación, ser YO JEJEJEJEJEJE…**

**            Y el hitoriki desapareció entre las sombras, y el shisengumi llego para auxiliar a Saito.**

**-Saito estas bien- dijo una voz**

**            Saito la reconoció de inmediato era Okita capitán de la primer tropa del shisengumi. Saito no respondió y miro hacia la sombras, hacia donde se había ido el hitoriki y miro con preocupación, aun en su mente resonando las palabras al final de esta guerra ni los realistas, ni los tokugawa gobernaran esta nación, ser YO JEJEJEJEJEJE…, aunque le costara la vida no dejaría que ese hitoriki dominara al Japón…**

**Notas del autor:**

**            Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Ulti_Sg, por su cumple (felicidades Ulti ^_^) poniendo a 2 de sus personajes favoritos de RK. Me pareció muy buena idea de que si Shishio andaba matando a gente clandestinamente en una de esas se allá encontrado con Saito y el resultado es este fic, espero que le allá gustado y espero que le haya gustado especialmente a Ulti que para ella es el fic, bueno eso es todo.**


End file.
